


facetime

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *lof大H的点梗*facetime聊天李虎以为挂断了，自己偷偷摸摸在家diy被礼盒尽收眼底，火速回家上海的故事。





	facetime

房间里就看他躺下坐起的来回折腾，最后犹豫一会脱掉裤子，光着身子躺在床上，被子早已被他踢到床角，去掉衣物以后半硬的分身早都馋的溢出液体垂在小腹，在皮肤上留下一道暧昧的水渍。  
他叹口气，抿嘴摸上去，握着分身随手套弄几下前端溢出的液体更多了。李赫宰去录节目走了几天，他就禁欲几天。  
李东海又叹口气，李赫宰再不回来他怕是要憋死在家里，各种意义的憋死。

 

经纪人来敲门说可以走了，李赫宰合上箱子点点头，一看手机差点惊掉下巴，在他面前特别容易害羞的小家伙正脱光仰躺在床上，下身笔直的翘着，手握在上面飞速的上下移动。  
他当即就条件反射的咽了下口水，出声叫他那边像没听见一样，反而更变本加厉的皱着眉头哼出声。  
李赫宰视线下移，发现自己不知道什么时候碰到话筒静音，李东海那边根本听不到他这的动静。他转念一想就明白怎么回事，小家伙可能压根不知道视频聊天没挂断。

这可是白来的好事，李赫宰给手机连上耳机，心情十分美妙的坐进保姆车往家走。耳边是李东海不间断的喘息声，黏黏糊糊的喊着自己的名字。

经纪人看他难得抓着手机不撒手，整个人缩成一团躲在大衣外套里。  
“你看什么呢？

李赫宰眼睛只瞟了他眼又赶紧移回手机屏幕“没事，我看直播呢。”

 

手机屏幕上，李东海全身赤裸躺在他们的床上，手机正好照了个全景正对他的身体。李赫宰看着屏幕里的人一脸难耐，一只手在下身快速撸动分身，另一手在自己身上胡乱的摸来摸去。喉结上下滑动，呼吸有些不稳，微张着嘴露出粉嫩的小舌，时不时探出来舔舔嘴唇。

太诱人了……

李赫宰不自在地换了个姿势，右腿搭在左腿上挡住勃起的下身，暗自庆幸现在是冬天有长外套挡住。  
李东海丝毫没察觉自己正被人看着，他压根不知道视频没关掉，自己一个人在家也格外的放得开。  
两腿叉开放松的大敞着，咬着下唇握紧下身笔直翘着的那根快速上下飞舞，身上起了层薄汗。  
他紧皱着眉头，从鼻腔里哼哼两声，舌头伸出来舔舔嘴唇，呢喃着李赫宰的名字。上身微微蜷起，肌肉绷得紧紧的，整个呈现出原始雄性美。

李赫宰抿嘴，他感觉有些渴，像沙漠中的行者，迫切需要获取水源。

“我们还有多久到首尔？”

“还有一个多小时吧，怎么了？”

“没事”

李赫宰紧盯着屏幕里人的动静，听着那边的喘息声加重，李东海小脸都泛着红晕，皱着眉撸了半天突然停下来。  
李赫宰正疑惑着，就看见他突然爬起来，翻开床头柜找到润滑剂，跪趴在床上塌着腰撅起屁股。李赫宰倒吸一口气，手机摆的位置正对着李东海，他眼睁睁地看着屏幕那头的人难受的哼哼唧唧，然后把润滑剂滴到自己臀瓣，伸出一只手晕开液体，试探的插进一根手指。

李东海难受的不得了，自己一个人到底是不如有李赫宰在，摸着前面撸了半天总觉得差点什么。他犹豫好半天，支起身子打开床头柜，从里面翻出润滑剂的瓶子。  
就试一下，没关系的吧。

他跪趴在床臀部高高撅起，犹犹豫豫的插进一根手指，模仿平时李赫宰的动作抽插，寻找敏感点，另一只手在身前握住分身快速撸动。  
“嗯……赫……呃…………”

李东海呻吟的声音一声比一声高，李赫宰手指滑动几下，默默地点开录屏。

 

李赫宰到家的时候李东海已经洗完澡睡着了，他风尘仆仆赶到家连行李都来不及收拾，外套一脱压到床上，搂住李东海亲亲脸颊。  
“海海，我回来了。”

李东海迷迷糊糊的睁眼，看见李赫宰在自己身上眼睛差点瞪出来。  
“你怎么回来了？”

“我怎么回来的不重要。”李赫宰一手抓着手机划了几下，把视频调出来放给李东海看。  
“给我现场表演一下好不好？”

李东海睡得正香被叫醒，揉揉眼睛定睛一看。  
嗯？他怎么在李赫宰手机里撸管？？

“李赫宰你？？！！！！”

李赫宰捂住他的嘴把手机挪远，隔着被子用下身撞他“想我了吧？”

“我没有！你起开我要睡觉！”

“睡什么觉啊，睡我吧。”

李赫宰灵巧的起身掀开被子，果不其然被子下李东海光溜溜的，他笑嘻嘻地戳了戳人突遇冷空气变得挺立的乳头，又抓了一把半勃的下身。  
“还说不想我，这是什么？”

他凑近李东海亲了下嘴唇“小样，口是心非的。”

李东海嫌冷，双手环住他的脖子靠近，李赫宰身上的卫衣软软的，热乎乎的。他贴得更近，刚睡醒声音格外软，哼哼唧唧的像小猫一样。

“好冷哦……”

“那我让你热一下好不好？”

李赫宰欺身压上去，含住李东海的嘴唇吸吮几下松开。对上人的视线，半晌，他们看着对方笑开，李东海压着他的脖子把人摁下来吻上去。  
已经有好几天没见面，思念的情绪在他们之中爆发，不断落下的吻缠绵又急迫。房内衣物摩挲的声音窸窸窣窣的，还伴着似有似无的低喘。  
李东海扣紧他的后背贴近，主动把嘴唇贴到他脖子上轻轻啃咬，一手顺着衣服摸下去，急匆匆地扯开皮带拉下裤链，隔着内裤屈起手指用指甲顺着分身上下滑动。  
李赫宰从鼻腔里露出两声喘息，低下头去亲吻李东海的耳朵，舌头沿着耳朵的轮廓滑动，时而模仿着交合抽插几下。

“原来我们海海自己一个人的时候，这么会啊？”

李赫宰调笑几句放过耳朵，挪动身体脱掉衣服。温热的肌肤相贴，久违的熟悉感让他们满足的一同喟叹。李东海害羞的咬着下唇，眼睛亮亮的注视着李赫宰。  
“那是我太想你了……”

“那你给我现场来一次好不好？”  
李赫宰嘴唇贴着肌肤下滑，一路舔咬皮肤留下吻痕。身下的躯体随着他的动作微微颤栗，曲起腿蹭蹭他的腰，牛仔裤的面料粗糙，磨得人细嫩的大腿内侧有些发红。

“裤子……脱了”李东海顺着牛仔裤松开的缝隙伸进手，上下来回抚摸脊背，抓着牛仔裤的裤腰往下扯。  
他急迫的动作逗笑李赫宰，鼻尖蹭蹭李东海的乳头，牙齿叼着硬挺的肉粒轻咬。

“这么急？”

李东海嘤咛一声，向上挺了挺胸。他伸手捏了把李赫宰鼓鼓囊囊的下身“你比我还急吧？”

李赫宰轻笑，乖乖脱掉裤子，赤身裸体重新压上去。他们抱作一团在大床上翻滚两圈停下，李东海被李赫宰抱在怀里咯咯的笑了几声，又环住李赫宰的肩膀滚了一圈。他们相互对视许久，默契的垂眸接吻。

“想你了…”

“嗯…” 

 

情欲像开了闸的洪水，倾泻而出。他们不再互相攀着肩膀调戏对方，转而急切地含住对方的唇瓣吸吮不肯松口。  
李赫宰身上的衣服早都脱光，两根馋出液体的肉棒相互挤在一起，溢出的体液蹭到彼此的性器上。  
李东海皱着眉头挪开脸，他没有李赫宰有耐心，一把推开人压到身下，使坏咬了口李赫宰胸肌，然后蹭到下面把他的那根含到嘴里。  
敏感的地方被一片温热包裹，李赫宰舒服的并了并腿，安抚地摸摸李东海的头发起身翻出润滑剂的瓶子，支起身子拍拍人示意换个姿势。  
李赫宰跪在床上，让李东海跪趴在自己身前含住分身，前倾身子从半空将润滑剂的液体淋到李东海的臀瓣，透明的液体顺着臀缝留下，被李赫宰用手晕开。  
他手指探了探洞口，感觉到那里不似往常那样紧闭。  
“宝宝自己做什么了？”

李东海被分身撑的满满的说不出话，呜呜几声又被李赫宰刻意的向前撞了一下，泪花一下子冒出来。  
李赫宰抓着李东海的手放在他自己被忽略的前端“让我看看现场版，我们东海自己是怎么做的？”

李东海只犹豫了一下就乖乖地握住自己的分身套弄，拇指擦过敏感的头部时后穴跟着紧缩一下，咬着李赫宰的手指不放。  
好几天没见到李赫宰的想念更为挑起性欲添彩，即便他羞于承认，但手机上的视频还是让他彻底兴奋起来。  
李赫宰的手指又添了一根，并在一起在他身后进出，一边做一边又喋喋不休地讲些浑话。一旦察觉到李东海想松开嘴里的东西说话，又赶紧挺胯顶进深喉。  
被前后一同贯穿，李东海只能从喉咙里呜咽几声，委委屈屈地认真做口活儿。

听不到好听的声音很可惜，李赫宰松开他让人躺下，抬起腿分到两边把手插进去。  
“是这么做的吧？自己做的时候有想我吗？”

“有……你别闹了…”  
手指的尺寸没法让他满足，反倒是勾起更多的欲望。体内的空虚不断扩大，李东海搂住李赫宰的脖拉近距离，腿也盘上他的腰，脚跟在后腰窝轻轻地蹭。

“你快点、我想要…”

“那你自己弄给我看？”李赫宰非要继续逗他，明明自己也憋得难受。  
李东海彻底急了，把他压到自己身下蹭了蹭那根，扶着分身往下坐。进到一半的时候被李赫宰托住屁股，李东海一脸茫然看他，就见李赫宰得意的挑挑眉，托着他的手突然挪到腰上，摸了摸腰线突然用力摁下去。

“呃嗯！……”

被摁着一坐到底，下沉的力量快速捅开紧闭的肠道，李东海没有一点防备的直接把整根吃进去，跪在李赫宰身上惊叫一声。  
李赫宰猝不及防的动作吓了他一跳，后穴收的更紧了，腰一软跪在人身上不动。李赫宰舒服的嘶了一声，下身被温热湿软的甬道包裹，他支起身子亲亲李东海，环住他的腰开始顶弄。

李东海被他顶的几乎跪不住，来不及配合他的节奏，整个人伏在李赫宰身上被撞的七荤八素。  
软乎乎的声音含糊不清，尾音还连着难耐的喘息。李赫宰登时觉得身下又涨大几分，搂着人律动的速度更快。  
李东海扣紧他的脊背，微长的头发垂下来时不时划过李赫宰的肩颈，痒痒的。偏偏这人还不自知，冲着他的耳朵带着哭腔小声的说话，一会说他太大了，一会又咬着他的耳垂说后面涨得厉害。  
李赫宰眼角都有些发红，转过身把人压到身下，分开他的双腿压到两边，硬的发烫的性器在洞口浅浅磨蹭几下，顶开洞口又退出，如此反复。

“故意的是不是？”

李东海眼泪粘在睫毛上，下身被他磨蹭的止不住收缩，难受的快要哭出来。  
“你行不行啊，快点！”

“那我问你…”

“不许问！”

李赫宰被他逗笑，听话的把自己送进去，撑在李东海的上方问他“我不行？”

“不是…”李东海语气一下子弱下来，可怜兮兮的摸着李赫宰脖颈“你别闹我了…”

李赫宰不动，眼含着笑意看他。  
李东海眨眨眼睛，大腿蹭蹭他腰侧“赫…我想要…”

李赫宰还是不动，李东海气急，一巴掌拍上他屁股“你到底做不做了！”

“做做做，这就做。”  
李赫宰俯下身子亲亲李东海，撑在他两侧开始抽插。  
之前一直忙着行程，两人已经有好几天没见过面，李赫宰实在想他想的厉害。他紧盯着李东海的眼睛又想起之前看到的，自己爱人一个人在大床上扭动的样子。

“宝宝…”他持续快速抽插的节奏，俯下身子亲亲李东海的脸颊“自己和我们一起哪个舒服？”

“嗯……快点、呃……”

李东海眯着眼睛夹紧身上人的腰，几天独自一人的空虚被填满，他来回抚摸李赫宰的身体，人说话的声音像是透过水面传来的一样，模模糊糊的。  
李赫宰见他不理自己，抽出分身让他跪趴在床上，从身后插进。  
他埋在李东海身体内不动，趴在李东海的背上贴着耳朵小声说话，手在一旁翻动几下，之前李东海录像被他翻出来。

“海海，睁眼。”

李东海听话的睁眼，看到手机里的自己和现在几乎一样的姿势在床上，一手放在身前套弄，一手在自己身后进出。  
手机的角度堪称完美，正对着他下身，能清楚的看到自己的手指在身后的洞口进出。  
这时李赫宰小幅度地摆胯，趴在他耳边轻声地说“海海不乖，这里只有我可以碰。”

“呃…关了…”  
李东海被耳边的吹气弄的颤栗，体内埋着的那根巨大在缓慢的进出，激的身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
他哆嗦着伸手去碰手机，被李赫宰一把抓住摁到身后。李赫宰直起身子，拽住两只手压到身后让他上身悬空。

“我们东海当时是想这样吗？”  
李赫宰抓着他的手扣紧，下身加大力度撞击，整根抽到体外，又坚定的整根撞进去。李东海被他撞的往前一窜，又被身后的手臂扯回去。  
手机长视频还在继续播放，他垂下头正对着手机屏幕，上面放着令人血脉喷张的画面。

“嗯！……别…关了、”

“嗯？别关？”李赫宰加快速度，硕大的性器撑平后穴的褶皱，快速进出时交合处发出黏腻的水声。  
他的速度极快，李东海跟着节奏在半空中晃荡，出口的呻吟被猛烈的撞击打碎，变成一个个单音节。

“呃…慢、嗯……轻点……”

快感从下身一路爬上来，他面前的手机里不断播放着他自己的喘息声，李东海害羞的绞紧后穴，紧张地夹着李赫宰的性器。  
泪花粘在睫毛上糊着眼睛，他的双手被扣在身后，身上的重心全在双膝，大腿长时间紧绷肌肉在微微发抖。  
李东海的脊背爬上一层鸡皮疙瘩，过多的快感顺着脊椎爬上头顶，整个人被情欲淹没。他紧盯着视频中的自己，好像回到不久前的那场自慰一般。  
身后是他想要的贯穿，李东海扭动着手臂想抚慰自己的前边，被李赫宰牢牢抓住。  
“别急…让你射。”

“嗯不……让我摸摸…”

李赫宰偏不，抓着他的手腕勒在身后，腰间发力向前顶胯，实打实的力度撞进深处又抽出，又深又快。  
李东海被他做的眼泪沾在睫毛上，泪眼朦胧的盯着手机，说话声音被撞成碎片，呢喃着不知所云的单音节。  
几十下以后，他突然弓起背，肌肉不停收缩张弛，呻吟声变得更加高亢。后穴止不住的夹击抽动的肉棒，肠肉紧紧包裹性器。

“我…啊！……我要射了……”

闻言，李赫宰加快了身下的节奏，速度和力道惊人，他们身下的床垫都跟着巨大的幅度发出移动的声音。  
体内深处那一点被反复的研磨撞击，快感在脑海中炸开，那一刻他什么都没听清也看不见，眼前尽是一些不知名的画面和肉体拍打与呻吟交错的声音。  
涨红的分身射出精液，从小孔中一股股的吐出液体；喷溅在床单和他的上身。  
李赫宰抹了一把放到眼前看了看，调笑道“都不浓了，海海自己没少做坏事吧？”

“我没有……”李东海把脸埋进手里，有点害羞，就这么一次自己动手还被李赫宰抓了个正着。  
李赫宰俯下身子亲亲他的后颈，躺在旁边招呼李东海。

“过来帮我。”

李东海趴在他身侧，撸了两把分身含入口中，嘴唇裹住龟头吸吮，灵活的手指在柱身上下飞舞。  
李赫宰舒服的眯了眯眼睛，把手插进李东海身后还未闭合的洞口搅弄，蘸着后穴附近的润滑剂伸进去抽动，随着他手臂震动的节奏发出一阵阵淫靡的水声。  
李东海含着嘴里的性器呜咽两声，卖力地把它含得更深，两腮微微鼓起，嘴唇用力包裹上下移动。

“乖…真棒……”  
下身被一片温热包裹，李赫宰忍不住从鼻腔里哼哼两声，李东海听的满心欢喜，更努力了些。忍住干呕的不适尽可能深喉，收缩喉头的肌肉挤压头部，李赫宰立刻倒吸口气从唇齿间泻出一声呻吟。  
他上下起伏的速度越来越快，李赫宰跟着顶胯幅度变大，逐渐失控的向上顶弄。李东海眼圈红红的，呛的眼泪含眼圈打转。  
李赫宰来不及顾及这些，抓着他头发重重地向下摁几次，从马眼里射出一股股浓稠的精液。李东海被撑的张开嘴巴，只能含着还没软下来的性器咳嗽，眼泪顺着落在李赫宰小腹上。  
听到他咳嗽的声音李赫宰慌忙向后退，被李东海一把摁住，吸吸鼻子把头靠在他肚子上，眼睛红红的像个委屈的小兔子。

“快吐出来。”

李赫宰伸手到他嘴边接住，李东海却摇摇头，喉结上下滚动把嘴里的液体咽下。李赫宰愣了一下转而笑开，揉了揉他的头发把人拉进怀里。  
汗湿的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，李东海埋在他身上深吸口气放松，周身被李赫宰包裹住一样充满他的气息，觉得整个人都放松下来。

“我好想你呀…”

李赫宰亲亲他的头发，抱着人的手又紧了紧“我也想你了…哪都想”

李东海僵了下身子，想抬手打他又舍不得，最后犹豫半天只好哼了一声不说话了。听见李赫宰轻笑时胸腔微微的震动，李东海不好意思的把脸埋进他怀里。

才不是舍不得呢，君子报仇 十年不晚！

 

By：玻璃少女


End file.
